hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Japonia
Japonia (日本,'' Nihon, Nippon'') jest jednym z głównych bohaterów w serii Hetalia. Należy do Państw Osi. Jego imię i nazwisko to Honda Kiku (本田菊). Wygląd Japonia to niewysoki i szczupły mężczyzna, o krótkich, czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Najczęściej rysowany w białym mundurze ze złoto-czarnymi zdobieniami. Na pierwszych artach uniform jest nieco bardziej ozdobny, zaś podczas pierwszego pojawienia się w mandze przybiera standardową szarą lub czarną barwę. Na niektórych rysunkach Himaruyi, włosy Kiku mają kolor ciemnobrązowy, z kolei oczy są jaśniejsze. Czasami jest pokazany ze swoją kataną. Charakter i zainteresowania Cichy, nieśmiały i pracowity chłopak. Ma skłonności do zachowywania się, jakby był dość stary. Nie wie zbyt wiele o świecie i zazwyczaj potrzebuje trochę czasu, by dostosować się do innych. Interesuje się jednak zwyczajami innych państw. Choć te w jego kraju mogą być dla innych tajemnicze, on sam postrzega to jako najzupełniej normalne. Wprawdzie razi go nagość czy intymne kontakty, ale... pomiędzy książkami w swojej biblioteczce chowa erotyczne drzeworyty (na które swego czasu niestety natknął się Włochy). Przepada za jedzeniem prawie tak jak Chiny, szczególnie za swoim rodzimym, o czym świadczy jego niezadowolenie, gdy Ludwig wykreślił solonego łososia z planu diety. Przeraził się też, gdy ceny jajek wzrosły z powodu złej sytuacji gospodarczej. Podobno karaluchy to jedna z rzeczy, której Japonia najbardziej nienawidzi. Chociaż najczęściej jest spokojny i trudno go wyprowadzić z równowagi, jego złość (jak zapowiedziano) może być jedną z najstraszniejszych. Japonia uwielbia obserwować zmiany pór roku. Wierzy, że najważniejsze jest także zachowanie elegancji. Relacje [[Ameryka|'Ameryka']] Ich relacje przedstawiono jako zaskakująco dobre, biorąc pod uwagę, że walczyli ze sobą podczas II wojny światowej. Japonia spotyka Amerykę w pasku Czarne statki, w którym został zmuszony zaakceptować przybysza na jego wcześniej odizolowanych wyspach. Początkowo zmieszany, później nawet wyznaje Stanom swój lęk przed tym, że może nie być w stanie współpracować z innymi państwami. Ten uspokaja go sztuczką z obrotowym stołem. Tę dwójkę łączy głównie zamiłowanie do gier komputerowych i najnowszych technologii. Czasem wpadają do siebie, by w coś pograć. W serii Hetalia Fantasia stworzyli nawet własną grę. [[Chiny|'Chiny']] Chiny, po znalezieniu Japonii, wychowywał go i nauczył znaków kangxi (kanji), które ten ostatni wykorzystał do stworzenia alfabetu hiragana. Pewnego dnia Kiku zaatakował swojego opiekuna kataną, pozostawiając w ten sposób bliznę na jego plecach. Chiny uważa Japonię za swojego młodszego brata, zaś Japonia zaprzecza jakimkolwiek relacjom między nimi. [[Anglia|'Anglia']] Nie mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego, jednak są w dość dobrych stosunkach. W krótkim stripie o sojuszu angielsko-japońskim ukazano ich silną wzajemną lojalność. [[Grecja|'Grecja']] Oboje bardzo się przyjaźnią, w wielu stripach są ukazani podczas wzajemnych odwiedzin lub przy ich ulubionych kotach. Ich relacja może odnosić się do mającego naprawdę miejsce grecko-japońskiego związku dyplomatycznego rozpoczętego w 1899 roku. W jednym ze stripów Kiku stwierdził, że nie ma żadnego "doświadczenia" i Grecja obiecał mu to "naprawić". Japonia budzi się później nagi w jego łóżku, lecz zaprzecza, że doszło do czegokolwiek między nimi, wierząc, że to tylko sen. [[Rosja|'Rosja']] W rozdziale Lietuvis' '''ukazano szczerą nienawiść Japonii do Rosji wywodzącą się z wojen rosyjsko-japońskich (mimo że Azjata go pokonał, musiał wyleczyć się, używając życiowych oszczędności i popadł w biedę). Po dowiedzeniu się o sojuszu między Niemcami a Rosją, Japonia silnie strapiony krzyczał: "On jest produktem ubocznym testów nuklearnych! Niszczy budynki! Rzyga ogniem!" Gdy pomimo to Niemcy kontynuuje prowadzenie relacji z Rosją, Japonia podjął uchwałę o swoim zniknięciu, by stać się znanym jako Minami-Centrair. Jest to luźno powiązane z dymisją japońskiego rządu z powodu poprawiających się relacji rosyjsko-niemieckich. Podczas wizyty Rosji u Niemiec Japonia próbuje się zemścić przez: * Włożenie kotewek w jego siedzenie - nie udało mu się to, gdyż Rosja je zauważył i nie usiadł na nich. *Skrycie się w komorze i próbie zaharpunowania go tylko po to, by nie trafić i odsłonić swoją kryjówkę. *Włożenie czegoś (prawdopodobnie petardy lub igły) w ohagi - Rosja zjadł je i nic mu się nie stało. Utwory * Marukaite Chikyuu * Hatafutte Parade * Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo * Hetalian☆Jet * Wa! Wa!! World Ondo * Excuse Me, I Am Sorry * Country From Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu * May You Smile Today * Dream Journey * The Fragrance of Early Summer Ciekawostki * Choć wiek Japonii nie jest znany, fandom określił, że ma '''2670 lat'. *W jednej z opublikowanych taśm pokazane jest, że widzi świat jak grę RPG. *Ma grupę krwi A. *W musicalu ,,Hetalia: Singin' in the World", Japonię zagrał Keisuke Ueda. *Jest (i to chyba nie dziwne) Otaku. Możemy wywnioskować z jednych odcinków Beautiful World. ''Zostało też stworzone przez fanów tak zwane "Otaku Trio" (do którego, oprócz Japonii, należą też Francja i Ameryka). *W mandze na Feliciano mówi "Włochy-kun", zaś na Ludwiga "Niemcy-san". Oznacza to, że Niemcy traktuje ze sporym szacunkiem, natomiast Włochy uważa za "kolegę". *Himaruya stwierdził, że gdyby wiedział o tym, że Hetalia stanie się tak popularna, postać Japonii byłaby zupełnie inna. *Nie przepada za byciem przytulanym. Gdy Feliciano go przytulił Kiku go odepchnął z całej siły krzycząc, że to jego ''pierwszy raz. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kraj Azjatycki Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Państwa Osi Kategoria:Hetalia: Axis Powers Kategoria:Hetalia: World Series Kategoria:Hetalia: Beautiful World Kategoria:Postać z anime Kategoria:Postać z mangi Kategoria:Axis powers Kategoria:Główna Postać Kategoria:G8 Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Hetalia Wiki Kategoria:Azja